Roman Picisan 2 : Hanya Kisah Biasa
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah Roman Picisan biasa yang terjadi di antara dua anak manusia. Benar. Hanya kisah biasa. RnR, please? Sequel to Roman Picisan! Warning Inside!


**Halooo halo :3 akhirnya saya menyelesaikan sekuel dari "Roman Picisan" yang pertama kali saya publish tanggal 22 lalu. Dan sekarang sudah dapat inspirasinyaaa #prokprokprok.**

**Kalo boleh jujur, saya nggak pake edit-edit fic ini. Dengan pedenya, langsung aja saya nulis di microsoft word ohohoho #cacados.**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**Roman Picisan 2 : Hanya Kisah Biasa**

**By : YandereHachan24**

**Rate : T**

**Kaito Shion x Miku Hatsune**

**Desclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

Sequel to **Roman Picisan**

* * *

**WARNING!**

Full of Romance, abal, and full of picisan idea~

Don't like, don't read!

_"... Ini memang kisah picisan dengan drama yang picisan pula. Ini, hanyalah kisah Roman Picisan antara dua anak manusia. Yep, benar. Hanya kisah biasa."_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, ini hanyalah kisah picisan biasa.

Kisah picisan yang tertulis di antara kedua manusia dengan garis tangan yang menjadi perantaranya. Benar 'kan? Takdir tidak akan menyalahi kehendaknya sendiri, kok. Setidaknya, kau bisa yakin akan hal itu. Mungkin juga hal ini yang terjadi di bawah langit kota dingin yang menjadi saksi segala drama manusia yang ada di dalamnya.

Senyuman simpul terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Jemari panjangnya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya yang berbentuk persegi kokoh itu dengan irama yang tak menentu. Ah, lagi-lagi dia memperhatikan gadis itu.

Iris mata birunya hanya menyorot sosok gadis berambut hijau _tosca _dikuncir dua yang kini tengah membaca buku fisikanya dengan dahi mengerut. Gadis itu berekspresi masam, tapi kenapa Kaito Shion, si pemilik iris biru itu selalu menganggapnya luar biasa manis dan menggemaskan? Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan segala perasaan picisannya pada gadis itu.

Haha. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa perasaannya bisa di sebut picisan saking mudah ditebaknya.

Dia jatuh cinta.

Tentu saja.

Jatuh cinta pada senyuman gadis itu.

Jatuh cinta pada segala macam ekspresi gadis itu.

Jatuh cinta pada suaranya.

... jatuh cinta... pada seorang Miku Hatsune.

Oh, dan yang terpenting, dia tidak menganggap perasaan ini berat ditanggungnya sendirian.

Sebaliknya, dia merasa inilah perasaan paling ringan yang ia tahu.

Perasaan yang membuatnya melayang menyentuh awang-awangnya, khayalannya dan semua mimpinya. Terhempas? Tidak.

Beberapa pikiran sempat menelubungi hatinya. Seperti filsofi "cinta tidak harus memiliki" misalnya. Filsofi itu merupakan kemunafikan luar biasa setiap manusia. Cinta itu harus memiliki. Egois? Kedengarannya memang begitu. Tetapi kenyataannya, cinta memang harus memiliki. Karena itulah sebabnya ada kata-kata rindu, setia dan patah hati. Cinta dalam hati, hanya akan menyakitimu.

Namun pikiran lain yang berlawanan segera menyergap pikiran pertama tadi.

Bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki. Bahwa cinta, bisa diperjuangkan sendirian. Walau tanpa hasil, tentu saja. Karena berjuang sendirian merupakan kesepian senja sebuah hati. Lebih memilih mimpinya dibanding kenyataan. Bukankah mimpi seribu kali lebih indah dibanding kenyataan? Karena itukah manusia-manusia pengecut selalu lari dari masalah?

Sekali lagi, semua ini terdengar seperti yang diktuip Sarah Dessen dalam buku 'The Truth about Forever'; terkadang, kita harus mengakui bahwa mencintai orang dalam diam lebih baik dibanding cinta sungguhan yang mudah berakhir naas. Berbeda dengan cinta dalam diam. _It has endless story. _Berpotensi untuk tetap berkesinambungan. Bahkan sampai nanti.

Semua punya cerita. Semua punya makna.

Begitupun perasaan hangat di dadanya. Semua ada arti, semua ada maknanya.

_Iya 'kan, Kaito?_

Dia diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kaito mengulum senyuman saat gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan pensil yang ia pegang. Gadis itu pasti kena hukuman Gumo-sensei karena ia tidur di kelas yang sedang diajarnya. Agaknya, Kaito telah tahu bahwa Miku Hatsune sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil dengan tekanan batin dan perasaannya.

Benar.

Iris biru itu hanya memejamkan matanya sekejap, dan gadis itu sudah ada dalam pelukan laki-laki lain.

Iris biru itu hanya membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan gadis itu kembali sendiri.

Semuanya nyata. Semuanya bukanlah mimpi, Kaito! Ayo, kejarlah dia!

Namun perasaan ragu itu datang kembali.

Seperti petikan William Shakespeare dalam syair indahnya; lebih baik lebih cepat tiga jam, dibandingkan semuanya terlambat... hanya dalam waktu satu menit!

Kaito mendengus. Otaknya seperti dicekoki dengan berbagai macam garis perkataan picisan. _Lagi_.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak saat mengetahui bahwa Miku Hatsune dan Len Kagamine dikabarkan putus. Di sisi lain, dia senang setengah mati karena pasangan yang menurutnya paling tidak serasi di dunia ini mengakhiri jalinan cinta mereka. Dan perlahan-lahan, perasaannya semakin memuncak pada gadis itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Miku selalu terlihat murung. Yang mau tak mau membuat Kaito ikut sedih melihatnya.

Apakah sosok Len Kagamine begitu berarti untuknya?

Kepalan tangan Kaito terbentuk di antara kelima buku jarinya yang memutih.

Sudahlah, Kaito… toh, gadis itu juga tak pernah berbasa-basi berterima kasih padamu saat kau membantunya mengangkat kertas-kertas yang banyak itu, bukan? Kau juga tak punya keberanian mengajaknya bicara. Sadarilah kenyataannya, Kaito! Pahamilah paradoks kenyataannya!

Terkadang, justru imajinasimu yang berlebihan akan disakiti dua kali lipat dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kau tahu itu?

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang saat memikirkannya. Namun iris matanya membulat sempurna saat gadis yang diperhatikannya itu tiba-tiba berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya dengan buku fisika yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei, kau," suara gadis itu ternyata merdu. Kaito lalu merasa kegugupannya akan sampai di permukaan.

"Kau jago fisika 'kan? Ayo, ajari aku," pinta Miku Hatsune dan meraih bangku di sebelah Kaito.

Oh, Tuhan… drama picisan apa lagi yang akan Kau berikan pada kedua manusia ini?

Kaito tidak pernah menyangka gadis yang ia sukai ternyata lebih manis dilihat dari dekat. Lebih wangi dibanding dugaannya, dan… lebih ekspresif dibanding yang ia tahu selama ini.

Sehingga ia tak bisa menahan simpulan bibirnya untuk membuat seulas senyuman.

Ini memang drama picisan. Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa indah?

Terasa indah jika kau yang mengalami kisah picisan itu sendiri?

"Oh, rupanya begitu!" Miku mengangguk tanda mengerti setelah Kaito berhasil menyingkirkan kegugupannya dan mengajari Miku apa yang dia bisa.

"Sip, deh. Makasih, ya!" Miku tersenyum lebar membuat jantung di balik tulang rusuk Kaito berdebar-debar tidak karuan melihatnya.

Gadis itu kembali ke bangkunya. Dan Kaito kembali menatapnya dalam diam. Gadis itu—

**Pluk!**

Sebuah kertas kecil dilipat mendarat di mejanya. Kaito mengernyit pada kertas itu lalu menoleh ke samping. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigakan melempar kertas itu kepadanya.

Jemarinya meraih kertas itu dan membukanya.

_Boleh jika kuminta kau mengajariku fisika setiap aku tak mengerti?_

_Hubungi nomorku : 02X-XXX-XXX_

_p.s : Terima kasih bantuanmu waktu itu, Kaito Shion! ^^_

_-MH-_

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut hijau _tosca _itu yang kini mengerling ke arahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

_Oh… astaga._

Laki-laki itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. Bukankah hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar Miku Hatsune jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kaito Shion?

Benar.

Ini memang kisah picisan dengan drama yang picisan pula.

Ini hanyalah kisah Roman Picisan antara dua anak manusia.

Yep, _benar_.

Hanya kisah biasa.

**OWARI**

** Special thanks duluu :3**

untuk

**Kira Amano** : yang geblek, tapi gue jadiin juga ide bapuk pasaranmu, khukhukhuu~ #epilaugh. Tapi makasih dikau sudah mau dijadikan korban untuk ngedit typo(s) di fic ini! Keringatmu kubayar dengan ada nama lu di sini yaaa. #kibasrambut #pasang muka songong #PLAKK.

si _dia_**. **alias, **RussianSniper17 **: arigatou mawar putihnya! Aku sukaaa~! mawar itu pembangkit _mood_ banget, lho! Termasuk pembangkit _mood_ untuk bikin fic ini~ X'3

**Yang review, fave serta alerting fic prekuel "Roman Picisan"** : Thank you so much, minna :** I looove youuu so much~! X3 #nada ceribel.

dan tentu saja untuk

_**KAMU :3**_

yang sudah buka halaman ini! Hontou ni arigatooou~

**Akhir kata, reviewmu, kebahagiaanku sekali~!**

**Jadi, review, please? :'3**

**V**

**V **


End file.
